The Pirate King (or Breaking Shepard)
by boldfullmetal
Summary: (No Reapers) A/U fic: Carpe Diem: Seize the day! This singular thought resonates through the mind of veteran N7 commander John Shepard when he chooses to break bad. Commandeering the prototype Cerberus stealth ship he was meant to destroy the Ravishing Rouge defects from the Alliance & starts living the hedonistic carefree lifestyle of a pirate. (Rated M for Smut/Violence/gore)


**_A/N: italics indicate thought, and Im trying something new. If you see a bold name below the location, that means the story is being told from that perspective. If no name appears then it is just general interaction._**

* * *

**_"Give me freedom or give me the rope. For I shall not take the shackles that subjugate the poor to uphold the rich"_**

_John Goldenwolf (American Pirate)_

* * *

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

* * *

**Chora's Den, Citadel : 2183ce**

**Commander John Shepard**

Opening the metal door to one of if not "the" seediest nightclub/bar on the Citadel, the ruggedly handsome N7 Commander let the cacophony of lust filled sounds and musky bar odor to wash over him like a wave. Inhaling deeply, the deadly commando filled his lungs with the promiscuous tasting air while discreetly checking the holstered N7 Eagle pistol at his side. Toggling off the safety as extra precaution the vanguard made his way over to the open, dimly lit booth at the back. Taking a seat he un-holstered his automatic pistol and concealed it under the table, pointing the barrel around the room as he scanned the drinking occupants for possible hostiles.

Even though this was the Citadel, supposedly the safest place in the galaxy, the 5'4" 140lb scrawny built human had had enough bullet holes and broken bones in him to know not to swallow any of the bullshit propaganda the politicians liked to feed the mindless hungry masses. That being said it wasn't like the thirty three year old was some paranoid apocalypse nut who went everywhere expecting a heavy firefight to break out. But rather experience had been a cruel mistress. She liked giving the deadly Exam first and then teach the lesson. As such the unimposing male lived his life by the old boy scout motto "be prepared." Especially now so more than ever as his carefully laid plans were so close to coming to fruition.

Yes... If everything went according to plan, by this time next week John would be in command of the most advanced warship humanity had ever constructed. By his side would be a crew that'd fallow him to the gates of hell and back if he so ordered. Because during his extensive travels across the Terminus and Attican Traverse John had come to a simple realization. The same realization so many slavers and merc's before him had already known. The realization that the galaxy was primed for plundering. Like a bitch in heat the galaxy was waiting, waiting for someone with enough balls to come along and take her. And John knew he was just the man for the job.

Truly his new life as a privateer would be amazing. He and his crew would have an endless supply of warm holes for their cock to fill, a river of never ending booze to drink, a hanger bay full of treasures plundered from cargo ships only to be resold back to the very people they stole from (at an exorbitant marked up prices of course). But most importantly, no Alliance brass telling him where to go and where to die. No more getting sold down the river by admirals or politicians who'd shake your hand one minuet then stab you in the back the next. Yes... In a week John would finally have freedom, real freedom, the type of freedom that only pirates knew. For them the entire galaxy was at their fingertips, all they needed to do was cast a weathered eye to the horizon and pick a star. But for now, those dreams would have to wait.

Turning his attention back to the bar John flipped open his Omni-tool and scanned through the clubs selection of spirits and food. Seeing his old favorite,_ Serrice Ice Brandy, _halfway down the list he knew he didn't need to see the rest. Making his purchase he turned the page on the holographic display to show the list of girls working tonight. Like most clubs, the dancers were actually prostitutes by trade, shaking their ass's on the stage hoping to scout out rich clients for later. And knowing his plan required cooperation from a Krogan battlemaster, John quickly discarded any whores who wouldn't fully service a Krogan. With the list now considerably narrowed Shepard picked out a voluptuous blue Asari stripper named Serenity, and paid the steep 2,500 credit fee for 24 hours of service. Moments later the selected call girl came out of the back room with his bottle of brandy.

"Hello sugar it's a pleasure to meet you," she warmly smiled and courteously bowed, her dancers outfit displaying generous amounts of cleavage. "I was told there would be a krogan?"

Resisting the urge to keep her for himself John slid the pistol back into its holster, "Yes, he will be along shortly" cracking the seal on his bottle of brandy John poured himself four fingers worth of the amber liquor.

"Good, for a second there I was worried that I'd have to pop another humans ego." taking a seat across from him she gestured for the waitress to bring her another glass. "Oh, and I don't usually do the whole group thing. But seeing as you're kinda cute with the glasses and all, I might make an exception." Taking the glass from the waitress she holds it out expectantly to John. "For the right fee of course."

"But of course" John retorted as he filled her glass. Taking a sip from his own he savored the spirits smooth taste. "Since we have a while before my guest arrives why don't you show me what you got?" his tone making it clear this was more of a demand than an actual offer.

"My time your dime sugar, anything in particular you wanna see?"

Helping her onto the table John reclined back far enough so that his view of the door wouldn't be obstructed by Serenity's moving body. Downing and quickly refiling his cups contents he smiled, "Show me something with flexibility."

"As you wish sugar."

Slowly beginning to move her hips with the rhythm of the music serenity began what could best be described as an erotic ballet. Her legs spread and closed teasing her Azure into his field of view. Her hips began rising and falling with the beat, almost as if she was riding some invisible lover. Her supple swaying breasts were a sight to behold, her tight dancers outfit had enough slack to make John believe the globes would slip from their constricting confines with every sweeping movement. Eyes fixated on the sensual display John felt his bulge painfully strain against his pant's, what he wouldn't give to spread her perfectly formed ass cheeks and plunge himself into her warm depths all night long. But she was for the krogan, and while Shepard wasn't an expert on Krogan biology, he had fought enough of em to know that they had an excellent sense of smell. Which meant the battle master would more than likely smell his human seed on her and be insulted at getting offered sloppy seconds. Thankfully John didn't have to imagine how that fight would play out as he saw a red eyed behemoth of a krogan step through the front door.

* * *

**Chora's Den**

**Urdnot Wrex**

_Humans, the newest species to step onto the galactic stage, on average not that smart, and easy to kill... well, easy for a krogan. Turian's sure seemed to have some trouble with them though... Then again everyone in the hierarchy has a stick so far up their ass for regulations that they can probably taste shit and splinters. he,he,he, it's so thoughtful of them to pre-skewer themselves for roasting. _The old warrior chuckled deeply at the thought of Turian's being spit roasted over an open fire. Refocusing on why he came Wrex headed to the secluded back area of the club and was waved over to a corner booth._  
_

"Hello, Battlemaster Wrex I presume" It said while extending one of his weird five finger hands. Being familiar with this gesture Wrex grasped the humans fleshy appendage, _hmmm, he called me BattleMaster, interesting._

"Please sit" the unknown human gestured to the space at the table across from him, _Smart little varren, want's to keep as much distance between us as possible, and this tables position deters sneak attacks and allows for clear fields of fire, not to mention apt amounts of cover. _"By the way Battlemaster, this lovely flower dancing before us is named Serenity. She is a gift for you to enjoy whether or not you accept my contract."

Inhaling the dancers scent, he smelled the Asari's excitement, _the little varren knows how to show some respect, I'm impressed, _"before we go any further human I think it's only fair you tell me your name."

"John Shepard," _I knew he looked familiar. _

"So this is Commander John Shepard, The Lion of Elysium, Butcher of Torfan, you've racked up quite a few titles Shepard, rumor has it the council was even grooming you to become humanities first Spectre, but I guess your little massacre on that batarian rock ball shit canned that plan."

"Wait I was dancing for the Hero of Elysium!?" serenity gasped in shock, mentally punching herself for not recognizing she had a genuine legend sitting before her.

Noticing the human becoming uneasy at the number of stares he was receiving Wrex thought it was only proper to bail the kid out. "Why don't we continue this conversation somewhere a little bit more private." nodding his large head in the direction of the private VIP booths.

* * *

**Chora's Den VIP section**

Glad to no longer have the entire bar looking at him John activated the short range EM pulse program on his omni- tool. Seconds later the muffled sounds of short circuiting electronics could be heard from within the walls and ceiling.

"Well that's better, at least now no one is listening in."

"A little paranoid are we?" chuckled Wrex, his lips curling into a smile. Grabbing the Asari's wrist and playfully yanking her into his lap, the battle master wasted no time in tearing Serenity's dancer outfit to shreds with his thick claws. "Hope you don't mind if I get started, It's been a long time since I could afford high quality Asari."

"By all means Battle Master be my guest, I did buy her for you after all." Sheaprd said as plainly as possible, choosing to focus on Wrex's facial scar rather than the blue mounds being kneaded by the turtle like creatures three fingered hand. "That being said, if you're gonna pop your thermal clip, please do it in one of her holes, I really don't want to explain to the Kilimanjaro's laundry staff why my shirt has krogan cum stains."

"ha," singularly snorted Wrex as he popped the clasps on his groin plate. With a small hiss the pressure seals released and a thirteen inch flaccid organ swung free. Grabbing the back of Serenity's head the Krogan gently positioned her face near his crotch, making it quite clear what he wanted her to do. Being nice he Picked out one of the rooms many pillows and placed it on his knee for her to comfortably rest on.

Wondering how long this was all going to take, Shepard removed his glasses and began thoroughly cleaning the thin framed rectangle shaped lenses. Apparently Wrex found this highly amusing as it caused a chorus of booming hardy laughs to fill the small room,

"Want to get a better view and see what a real male looks like little Varren?" Joked Wrex while he tenderly caressed Serenity's plump rear. Squeezing it few more times for fun, he then sunk his hand lower to rub the whores Azure. Grumbling over the fact that she was still only stroking him the scarred krogan slowly pushed her face down until her plush purple lips met his organs thick brown head. "Well.. What are you waiting for? Don't you know you're reluctance is disrupting our meeting." Turning a strait face face to the sitting human the Korgan winked.

"Glad to see you remembered that I'm still here." John humorously y mused as he watched Serenity's head slowly inch down Wrex's monster leviathan. "So... Shall we begin?"

"Give me a sec" was all the reply John got before Wrex yanked the asari off of his slightly erect cock. Pulling her legs over his waist the battle master vigorously prodded her unprepared entrance. Pushing her face close to his Wrex forced his large bulbous tongue down the writhing woman's throat, John saw her try to force herself from his grasp, but Wrex's lightning quick arms locked serenity in place. For minuets Shepard watch him force his massive tongue deeper and deeper into the Asari's mouth while she gagged and gasped for air. And every time Wrex slightly extracted his penetrating tongue for her to breath, a series of saliva filled drool bubbles would explode from the Asari's mouth.

Patience wearing thin John finally spoke up, "How long is this going to take?"

Serenity gasped deeply as Wrex finally removed every inch of himself from her. "What? she was complaining that her throat wasn't ready so I was just stretching it out for her."

"My how thoughtful of you" Shepard said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "You do know that I have other places to be right? Not that I don't enjoy the show."

"Fine" Wrex grumbled as he forced serenity back down over his lap, this time however the woman wasted no time in shoveling all of his pulsating length down into her throat. "Ahhhh there we go, good girl." The battlemaster hummed as the whore began bobbing her head up and down. Much to John's surprise with every push down, the whore was able to move her head closer and closer to wrex's lap.

"She any good?" curiously asked John, wondering if he should by another whores time for himself.

"Is the little Lion getting lonely." patronized Wrex as grabbed her head and forced himself to stay in the whores warm vibrating throat. Not long after John heard the old warlord roar his release, shooting thick ropes of foul smelling yellow cum into her gullet. Grunting Wrex continued to empty the contents of his four hefty balls into the small woman, causing he seed to spurt from her nose and mouth. Shepard watched in mystified horror as Serenity's eyes rolled back into her head as her throat convulsed and the muscles began milking the beast for everything he was worth.

"Well that was fun" chuckled Wrex in labored breaths as he pulled out of her mouth with a wet _*pop*_ "so Shepard what do you need?"

pulling up his Omni-tool John snapped a couple pictures of the cum covered panting Asari who was too focused on trying to breath to notice the orange glow and flash of his camera. "Sorry about that." John said as he retook his seat, "What I need is your contacts within the blood pack on Omega, specifically I need seven or eight worriers like yourself, not dumb pups who blindly charge into gunfire, but veteran Battle Masters who understand working as a team and fallowing orders."

wiping his deflating shaft on a nearby pillow Wrex shot him a menacing glare. "What do you need em for?"

"I need em to help me capture a ship. Naturally there will be a handsome reward, and the battle will be one worthy of praise in the halls of Tuchanka"

"What type of ship?"

Taking a long sip of his brandy John smiled, "The classified and heavily defended type."

"It be expensive" the krogran grinned

"Alliance is footing the bill," nodding to the cum covered whore, "Why do you think I had no problem shilling out the creds for her."

"Give me a few hours and i'll see what I can dig up." walking and flipping the panting asari over Wrex grinned, "Now if you excuse me i see two more holes that I need to explore. Unless you wanna stay for an encore I suggest you leave."

As the door shut behind him Shepard saw the Krogan start relentless pounding the screaming Asari, and John couldn't help but ity the poor girl.

* * *

**S.S.V Kilimanjaro **

**John Shepard**


End file.
